


Struggling in Capitalism

by troies



Category: Jreg, The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troies/pseuds/troies
Summary: This is an AU where Ancom is a convenience store worker and Commie is a teacher. Pretty wholesome.
Relationships: Anarkitty/Tankie, Ancom/Commie, Commie/Ancom, Tankie/Anarkitty, leftist unity - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Struggling in Capitalism

Leftist Unity

The convenience store’s bells ring as Commie steps through the door. Ugh, I can’t believe this, fucking greedy headmaster. Commie angrily thinks about how the headmaster is squandering the potential of the school’s wonderful students with his greedy exploits, while he marches toward the counter with alcohol in hand. Commie sets everything on the counter while an eager green-eyed fellow in a green hoodie started scanning things.

“Will that be all?” The name tag reads Ancom.  
“Can I get a pack of regular kings?”   
“Um… Kings…” Ancom shuffles around through the cigarette shelf, clearly not knowing where it is. Commie was already annoyed and had no more patience left for the bumbling, first day, part-timers.  
“The middle shelf, furthest on the left. Remember it brat.”  
“Ah… yes, sorry, sir…” Ancom could not help but offer an embarrassed smile.   
Commie let out a sigh, “Goodnight.”

A week had gone by. Going by as Commie went to work, thought about how much he hated about the headmaster, went to the convenience store to buy alcohol and cigarettes, and have this green kid standing before him. Although unlike last week Commie wasn’t feeling very good.

“Uh, sir? Are you alright?” Commie looked at qui but his vision was fuzzy.  
“Mhmm.”  
“Are you sure? You don’t lo-“ Before qui could finish the sentence, Commie blacked out.

When Commie came to, he was lying down on a couch in a room with an annoyingly artificial, white light. Commie began to sit up.  
“Oh! You’re awake.” Ancom was peering at Commie with concern.  
“You… Where am I?” Commie looked around the room, there were a few lockers on the side and a whiteboard stowed away. Ancom was sitting at a table in the middle of the room.  
“Um you’re in the break room, you were out cold for like 10 minutes…?”   
“You… carried me here?”  
“Yeah, you were pretty heavy too, it wasn’t easy. Hey, do you need to go to the hospital?” Commie was bewildered, he knew he was starting to get old but he didn’t know that his health was that bad.  
“No, I’m fine, I just haven’t been able to sleep that much or been eating at well.” Ancom made a bruh face before continuing, “That doesn’t sound fine to me, wait a sec will you?” Before Commie could respond, Ancom left the room and went back into the store.

Commie thought about his circumstances, I mean it’s not every day that you end up passing out and end up in some room of a convenience store. Commie eyes went a little wide as he realized the implications of the situation and instinctively checked his pockets and bag for his phone and wallet but before he could finish his search, Ancom stepped into the room holding a plastic container. When Ancom saw what Commie was doing he let out an amused laugh,  
“Don’t worry, I’m not interested in your wallet, only your kidneys.” Commie had an oh fuck moment and it must have shown on his face because Ancom laughed even harder, “I’m just kidding relax.” Embarrassed, Commie scratched his head.

Ancom set a sushi pack in front of Commie.  
“You said you weren’t eating well right? I can’t do much but here… Oh, I’m Ancom by the way.” Commie nodded, “It’s nice to meet you Ancom. My name is Commie.”  
“Nice to meet you although we’ve already met a few times, also you can eat it now you know.” Commie nodded and hastily started taking off the packaging. Ancom was quiet and it seemed like he was thinking about something. Commie started to eat and Ancom opened his mouth to speak,   
“Hey, are you okay?” Commie was caught off guard by the question.  
“…What do you mean?”  
“Oh well I mean, every time I see you, you’re always buying alcohol and you have this tired expression and you just look like you’re miserable…” Commie was absolutely stupefied by Ancom’s expression of concern. It’s been a long since someone has cared for Commie wholeheartedly like that.   
“Oh, you know… Going through the throws of adulthood… Having a terrible boss the usual.”  
“Hmmm having a terrible boss…” Ancom could relate a little too much,

“Ohhhhh Ancom!” Ancap bothered Ancom during his breaks, “Don’t you need to pay your tuition, you’re attractive enough, you could make so much money in the sex industry.”

“Uh yeah I feel you,” Ancom gave a sympathetic nod. “Anyway you shouldn’t be drinking so much, at least not alone, drinking is always much better with friends!”  
“Friends? Hm…” Commie’s mind wandered to one person,

“Commie, don’t be an idiot. Don’t you know? Fascism is the only form of viable government!”

“Uh yeah, I don’t have many good friends…” Commie would rather have no friends than being considered friends with Nazi.

Ancom had a brilliant idea, “Then how about… you go drink with me?”  
“Drink? With you?” Commie repeated what Ancom to confirm, he was utterly shocked.  
“Well… it doesn’t have to be drinking I guess? It could be a date if you wanted it to be.”  
Commie was even more shocked, “D-date?” Commie nearly stood up.   
“Yeah a date, are you against the idea?” Ancom replied back as unperturbed and normally as if he had asked how the day was or if the weather seemed nice.  
“W-well no, I’m not against the idea per se…” Commie struggled to get the words out. As if those were the exact words Ancom was betting on, qui let out a wide grin,   
“Great! It’s settled then!” Ancom scribbled down something on a sheet of paper, “Here’s my number text me.” Commie gingerly received the paper, not quite processing what had happened.

“OK. I still have work. See you whenever.”   
“Ok.” Commie left the break room, then left the store.   
…  
…  
…  
Did I just get asked on a date? By a cute convenience store worker? Randomly? Also, I almost lost my kidneys. But I got asked on a date. What the fuck. Maybe passing out randomly will get more people to go on dates with me. That sounds like a bad idea, I might lose my kidneys for real. 

Commie took out his cell phone and entered the newly acquired number. Commie instantly checked Instagram for a linked account which there was. In Ancom’s bio said, “qui/quem, yeah I’m gay fuck you.” This made Commie chuckle a bit and now that he looked at Ancom more closely, he realized that Ancom was rather attractive and Commie turned a little bit red. 

Commie sent a text, “Convenience store brat?”  
Ping! “Dude it’s been like 10 minutes and you’re already missing me?”   
Commie rolled his eyes and laughed.


End file.
